First Time
by hankss
Summary: Madge lists all her first times with Gale. From the first time he smiled at her, to the first time they kissed. Their story should've never been, but sometimes the universe works in mysterious ways.
1. Smile

Today, Gale Hawthorne smiled at me for the first time _ever_.

He was standing on my front porch, a basket filled to the brim with strawberries hanging off one arm, when I opened the door gingerly and tried to calm the butterflies climbing up the sides of my stomach.

"Hello." I nodded, hiding the blush that was heating up my cheeks almost angrily.

He grunted in return, his grey eyes as dark and haunted as they always were. He licked his bottom lip and shoved the basket towards me.

I took the strawberries wordlessly, handing him the money he was owed and watching as he carefully slid it into the back pocket of his grey trousers.

"Are you - are you okay?"

Gale's eyes widened a fraction and his lips pulled into a thin, taut line, "What do you think?"

"So that's a no?" I breathed, my heart heavy, "If it's any consolation I think she's got a shot at winning."

"She _will_ win." He told me firmly, "She's Katniss."

That she was. I was scared to say anything more on the matter because of the way his dark eyes were blazing so hotly, so instead I tucked a strand of my hair behind one ear and sighed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked gently, "There's some leftover lamb - "

"That's alright." Gale's voice was gritty and cold, "I've already eaten."

"Oh."

There was a beat of silence, and I was afraid he would walk away without saying goodbye. But as always, he surprised me.

"I saw you talking to Thom the other day." He sounded strange - almost _strangled_, "Are you interested in him?"

Again a hot blush flushed my skin embarrassingly and I shook my head furiously, mad at him for even insinuating such a thing.

"No!" I protested, "Of course not. I was just - " And then of course my lips snapped shut.

Because I couldn't possibly tell Gale the real reason I had been talking to one of his closest friends.

"You were just what, Undersee?"

"Nothing." I muttered, my blush deepening, "Forget it."

"Hey." I looked up sharply at his gentle tone and was surprised to see that his features had softened a great deal, "What were you talking to Thom about? It's okay if you two like each other I'm just - "

"No! It isn't like that at all, I swear." I rushed out, wanting more than anything for Gale to understand that the only _boy_ I wanted to notice me, was him, "I was only asking about…uh…you."

His thick brows furrowed and he tilted his head to one side, "Me?"

"Yeah." I was sure my cheeks couldn't turn a brighter shade of pink, "I was making sure that you were alright."

And then, Gale did something that took me completely by surprise. He threw his head back…and _laughed_.

When he looked over at me again and chuckled I crossed my arms angrily, "What is so funny, Gale?"

"You." A smirk that left my insides feeling like jelly, spread out across his lips, "Checking up on me."

"Well I'm glad you find me amusing." Suddenly I had the irrational urge to cry, "I'm sorry I actually _care_ Gale." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to stuff them back inside and swallow them whole.

Gale's expression dropped and he quirked an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing." My hand landed on the doorknob and I made to slam it shut, before Gale's foot stopped me.

"I said." He stepped closer and my heart crawled up the length of my throat, "What was that, Undersee?"

Despite the fact I was _sure_ he had rendered my speechless, I was somehow able to put together something that sort of a resembled a sentence, "I just…I care for you, alright Gale? And ever since Katniss left I've been worried for you and it's killing me inside because you couldn't care _less_ about me - "

"Hey." He interrupted, "Whoever said I didn't care?"

And really _that_ rendered me speechless.

"Would I keep coming by if I didn't?" And then Gale surprised me for a second time today. Because he didn't _smirk_ or _laugh_ he didn't even _grin_. No…Gale Hawthorne _smiled_ at me. A full out, teeth-baring, butterfly-erupting smile that made everything from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, turn to mush, "Keep that in mind, next time you talk to Thom."

And then, he turned around and swept away, his tall, broad figure melting into the shadows.

I dropped the basket of strawberries I had been holding so tightly, and didn't even care as I heard the fruit rolling around the ground. Closing the front door slowly, I leaned against the surface, my heart feeling as though it would honestly beat right out of my chest.

Oh my _gosh_.

Gale Hawthorne _smiled_ at me.

And really that was the moment I knew I had fallen in love with Katniss Everdeen's broken, best friend.

…


	2. Compliment

It was days before the warmth from Gale's smile left the pit of my tummy.

I had nobody to talk about it with, considering my only friend had been shipped off to compete in the Hunger Games, but I floated through the days with a dreamy smile on my face.

The next time I saw Gale was at school and I caught a brief glimpse of him in the hallway between classes. He didn't smile at me, but he nodded gently, and that was enough.

Though Gale's affection had left me feeling positively _giddy_ I still couldn't lift the heavy sense of dread that followed me around. Katniss was everywhere I looked.

"Madge."

I turned and smiled when I saw the tall form of Thom walking towards me, his thin lips split apart in a soft grin.

"Hello Thom."

I was walking home - alone of course - when he sidled up beside me.

"How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm alright. Coping, I suppose. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Thom's smile widened, "Listen I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

I furrowed my brows, "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He seemed almost _embarrassed_, "It's my birthday and uh, some kids are getting together for a kind of celebration."

I blinked. Was Thom actually inviting me to a _social_ event?

I couldn't believe it.

"Madge." His dark eyes glittered, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah." My cheeks heated up violently, "Uh…I'd love to go." Despite my efforts to keep my voice solid, my tone shook and I could've kicked myself over the head for it.

Way to sound entirely too excited over the prospect of a _party_ Madge. It's not like everyone didn't already think I was a total social leper, anyway.

"Great." Thom slung an arm around my shoulder, "I'll come pick you up at around seven, is that alright?"

"Uh - seven, yeah sure. Great." I was smiling so widely it felt like my mouth would fall off.

He squeezed my shoulders in a sort of side-hug.

"I'd better be off then." He licked his lips, "My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again. Especially the night before my birthday."

"Right." I attempted a weak smile as his arm fell off my shoulder and he started walking backwards.

"See you tomorrow Madge!"

"Bye!" I waved him off and he gave me one last ear-splitting smile, before he disappeared into the tall, grey buildings that led towards the Seam.

It was then that I realised how loudly my heart was thundering against my chest.

I was certain he'd heard it. How could he have not?

Another hot blush crawled up the length of my cheek and I shook my head, suddenly giggling when I realised what had just happened.

I had been invited to a birthday party. And not because one of the Town kid's mother's had forced them to send me an invitation, but rather because Thom had _wanted_ to invite me.

I was sure my luck had taken a turn for the _extraordinary_.

…

I spent almost three hours getting ready the night of Thom's birthday party.

It had taken me absolute ages to get my hair to curl the right way, and poof up just the way I wanted it to.

Then of course I had to do my make up, which nice as it looked, sort of made me feel like a fish out of water.

I slipped into the pale yellow, frilly dress that made me feel like a pastry and looked at myself once again in the full length mirror in front of me. I patted my hair back into place and slicked on a final layer of pink lipstick before deeming myself acceptable.

My father was sitting on the couch when I stood in the doorway of the front room nervously, playing with the hem of my dress. He looked up and quirked a dark brow, his face scrunched up in what seemed to be confusion.

"Madge?" His tone was questioning, "Where are you going?"

"A birthday party," I answered quietly chewing on my bottom lip.

"Who's?"

"Thom's." My voice dropped to an even softer volume.

"That boy from the Seam that's been following you around?" He scowled, "Margaret you _know_ how I feel about…things like this."

I rolled my eyes tiredly, "Things like what father? _Friends_?"

"I just don't don't like the idea of you traipsing around with boys like _that_."

My blood boiled hotly and I scowled, "Boys like _what_ father? What are you trying to say? "

"Madge." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know you miss Katniss but that doesn't mean that you should just…throw everything away for a few hours of fun."

"Aren't you being a little bit unfair?!"

"I'm only being realistic!" He answered, his volume rising, "You don't belong with people like that!"

"Enough!" I screeched, tears suddenly streaming down my cheeks, "I can't _believe_ you would say something like that father! After everything the Capitol has put us through you'd think you would be past this!"

My father's face softened at the anguish painted clearly across my features and he reached out towards me softly, "Madge…"

"No." I jutted out my chin determinedly, "I am going to this party _father_ and I'm going to have fun. With, or without your blessing."

And with that I turned away from him abruptly, ignoring his attempts to call me back and racing out of the front door. I was so _busy_ being furious at my father that I didn't notice the tall, broad figure that had been standing on my porch. I barrelled into said figure, headfirst, and tore back, disorientated.

"Oh my goodness! Thom!" My sight was blurred by tears, "I'm so sorry - "

My breathe was caught in my throat when I saw who was looking down at me strangely. It wasn't Thom - but rather a certain dark-haired Hunter who had been invading my thoughts for a very long time, now.

"Gale." I whispered, wiping at my eyes harshly, "I - uh…" I looked up at him dumbly, my mouth hanging open.

"Undersee." His unfathomable grey eyes darkened, "Are you crying?"

I shook my head furiously and ducked my face from view, "Forget it." I said, my voice wobbling uncontrollably, "Let's just go."

He furrowed his eyebrows and I followed him wordlessly as he stepped down, our feet crunching against the fresh gravel.

We made our way through Town silently, afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack and I would start crying again.

Gale's presence, though intimidating, was also strangely comforting, and when he sighed heavily and grabbed my arm, I wasn't really that surprised.

"Undersee." He grimaced, "I hate to pry but really…are you sure you're okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Yes." I croaked, "I'm fine."

He gave me a wry, lop-sided smile and my heart flipped over clumsily the way it always did when Gale looked at me like this, "You sure as hell don't _look_ fine."

"But I will be." I wiped my nose, "Come on Gale. Let's just go."

He gave me another sharp look, before nodding resolutely, and leading the way towards our destination once more.

"Why did you come for me anyway?" I asked curiously, "Thom said he'd pick me up…"

"He got held up last minute. Since I'm the only other person who knows the way to your house, he asked me to do it for him."

"Oh." I nodded gently and ignored the way my pulse was still racing from his closeness.

Maybe I would never get used to him and the way he made me feel.

The buildings were getting smaller, and smaller. More dilapidated and less elegant, and I could tell we weren't in Town anymore.

"You still okay?" Gale's voice breathed from beside me, and I could punch him for what his question was _implying_.

"Of course I'm okay." I answered indignantly, "It's not like I've never been in the Seam before."

He quirked a dark brow but said nothing, instead stopping in front of a small house with what looked to be rotting floorboards, but a cute little chimney and windows that were thrown wide open and laughter spilling from the inside out.

"This is it." He told me, "Thom's house."

I nodded and allowed Gale to grab my arm as he led me up the rickety steps, my skin sizzling from the contact.

When we were at the front door, my heart suddenly crawled up my chest and rested in my throat, and I turned to Gale almost desperately, my eyes wide.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, worried that evidence of my tears remained stubbornly put on my cheeks.

Gale tipped one side of his mouth up, "You look ridiculous, Undersee."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him, my heart dropping from my throat right down to the tip of my toes, "_What_?"

"I said." He arched a brow, as though challenging me, "You look ridiculous."

My cheeks burned hotly, and I felt tears squeeze out of my eyes again.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Gale." I squeaked out, "Really means a lot." I whipped around and made to walk down the steps and away from _him_ not quite sure where on Earth I intended to go, when Gale's big warm hand landed on my elbow.

I swivelled back, a hard glare still set in my eyes, but my heart betraying me by fluttering uncontrollably.

"Let me clarify." He dropped his grasp and gestured towards my make-upped face, "You don't need all of _this_ to look _okay_ Undersee." He shrugged, "I always sort of admired that about you - that you weren't like all the other Town girls - fawning over boys at every chance they get and wearing make-up to bed." And then he smiled again - a real, beautiful _Gale_ smile that knocked the wind right out of me, "Sure it looks _good_ on you, I suppose, but I like you better without all the make-up and fancy hair." He licked his bottom lip, "Maybe I'm just old-fashioned."

I gaped at him wordlessly, my eyes practically bugging out of their sockets and he chuckled, "Hey, careful there Undersee. You trying to catch flies, or what?"

My mouth snapped shut and I shook my head, suddenly dizzy.

"Did you just…_compliment_ me?"

Gale tilted his head to one side and nodded, "Huh…I guess I did." He looked unaffected by the entire thing and really _that_ was what set my heart racing, "Don't get too used to it though, Undersee."

"Thanks." I croaked out, tugging my hair behind my ears nervously, "I guess."

"No problem." He smirked and then sighed, "Now do you think we can _finally _get to celebrating Thom's birthday?"

I nodded gently, the butterflies still crawling angrily across my stomach, "Yeah, yeah, sure of course."

I spent the rest of the night laughing at Thom's irresistibly cheesy jokes and trying not to let my gaze wander over to a certain dark-haired Seam boy who had most certainly won my heart.

It was on Thom's birthday that Gale Hawthorne complimented me for the first time _ever_. And though he'd told me not to get used to it, I couldn't help but hope that this would be the first of many, many more.

…


	3. Madge

When Gale next came by to drop off strawberries I raced downstairs, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

It had been a few days since Thom's party and though he hadn't come by since, I was still excited at the prospect of seeing me.

I threw the door open - a touch _too_ enthusiastically - and was rewarded with a broody Gale. His dark brows were pulled low over his eyes and his grey orbs were stormy.

I knew why. The Games.

Katniss had had a rough time last night and this cold exterior was a testament to that. I smiled at him softly but he barely even looked up.

He passed me the basket speechlessly, and my heart felt as though it would fall right out of my chest.

"Gale?" My voice was gentle, "Are you okay?"

He scowled, "No."

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, "And talk?"

He raised a brow, "I'd rather not."

My face paled and I nodded slowly. I should be used to this by now. How Gale can switch from hot to cold in a matter of _seconds_ let alone _days_. Still, his compliment from Thom's birthday had stayed firmly put at the forefront of my mind, and for some silly, insane reason I had held onto that with the hope that he would've warmed up to me, at least a little bit.

But of course at the prospect of Katniss' imminent death, Gale had shut down once more.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, "Really. I am."

He said nothing, his lips pulled into a thin line and he nodded.

And then he was gone, just as quickly as he came. He didn't bother to say goodbye, or even wave me off, instead just turning away from me and taking off, his tall, lean shape weaving through the buildings around my house.

I knew where he was headed for.

And I knew it would be a bad idea to follow him.

I mean _really_. This is Gale Hawthorne we're talking about, here. But the truth was I had begun to fall madly in love with the idiot, and I couldn't just let him walk off alone, broken hearted and bitter. I needed to help him, even if that meant intruding on one of the most sacred things he and Katniss had shared.

The meadow.

I set the strawberry basket down on the kitchen counter and pulled my long hair up into a ponytail, my features set determinedly.

Slipping out of the front door quietly, I made my way towards the fence that separated District Twelve from the thick undergrowth that Gale and Katniss hunted so frequently in. The whole way there, my heart kept beating heavily, feeling as though it would leap right out of my mouth and land in my hands with a thud. I knew the thought was ridiculous, but by the time I reached the fence, my mind was spinning.

What if Gale told me to go away and mind my own business?

The truth was, the outcome of that was likely. What did I think, anyway? That just because of a few smiles and a vague compliment, suddenly Gale had started to fall for me too?

Was I really that naive?

I suddenly felt silly. What was I doing here? About to climb over a fence and possibly ruin the only pleasant memory Gale had of Katniss, just because I wanted to swoop in and save the day?

I wanted to turn back. I wanted to go home. I couldn't just careen into Gale's hands full-force and expect him to -

"Undersee?"

I swivelled back sharply, dizzily. Gale was standing before me, his arms crossed and a dark brow arched.

"Hi." I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and cringed, "I uh - "

"Are you checking up on me?" He asked, a knowing smirk coming to grace his full lips, "_Again_?"

I nodded, despite myself and winced, "You're not mad?"

"No." He shrugged, "Not really. Just…surprised. Didn't think you'd follow me."

When he put it like that, I sounded like some pathetic school girl with a crush on somebody who was totally out of her reach. Except…wasn't that the honest truth, anyway?

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay…but at the house - "

His eyes darkened a shade and he shook his head, "I'm not okay. How can I be?" And then he stepped towards the fence, and pushing aside part of it to make a sort of doorway slipped through. He looked back at me expectantly, "Well? Are you coming or what?"

"Oh. Right. Sure, sure." I followed his actions nervously, my head still spinning.

When I slid through to the other side, my breath was practically stolen right from my throat. Of course, I'd seen the meadow plenty of times from the other side of the fence. But I'd never _stood_ in it. Not even with Katniss. I blinked and looked up at Gale.

"This is _beautiful_."

He nodded, "Yeah. It is."

I watched as he reached behind his back and tugged out a bow slipping an arrow out of it's quiver.

"Are you going to hunt?" My eyes bugged out, "Right _now_?"

"Yeah." He looked at me carefully, "Does that make you feel strange?"

"Well…kind of." I admitted, feeling a hot blush crawl up my neck and suddenly worrying that he would tell me that if I was uncomfortable I should just _leave_.

"So what were you expecting to do, then?"

"Well I…uh…I mean…" I stammered, my blush deepening, "I guess I wanted to…talk?" I squeaked out the last part and turned away from Gale nervously, suddenly very aware of how _obvious_ my feelings were.

"You wanted to talk?" His voice didn't sound half as hard as I expected it to and I looked up into his stormy grey eyes, which were surprisingly soft.

"Yeah." I scuffed my shoe against the mud, "I just thought since you seemed so upset when you dropped by before that you'd want to…talk."

The side of his mouth quirked up slightly and he sighed, "Come on." He started to walk off and I followed him desperately, blinking back against the soft breeze that whipped through my hair.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can…_talk_." He smirked slightly and nodded.

Of course heat flood my cheeks once more and this time I didn't even try to hide it from Gale's prying gaze.

"You know, Undersee." He shook his head, "You've been full of surprises, lately."

I shrugged, unable to say anything because of the way he was looking down at me so intently, and instead watching my feet as they shuffled forward almost awkwardly. Gale's strides were so long and confident compared to my own, and once again, I felt inept.

We stopped in the middle of a small clearing, "Well." Gale set himself down in the tall grass, "Let's talk."

I stared down at him and he patted the spot beside him, "Come on Undersee. Don't look at me as though I'm asking you to marry me."

That comment, of course, set my whole body thrumming and I scrambled to sit down quickly, my dress rolling a few inches up my thigh. I blushed when I caught Gale's gaze settling on my exposed skin, but was pleased.

At least he wasn't _totally_ immune to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"The Games."

Gale winced and suddenly I regretted saying anything. His eyes darkened a shade and he grunted.

"What about them?"

"Katniss." I said softly, "Are you…how are you coping?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, his gaze set on the horizon, "Every morning I wake up and I kind of just go through the motions of getting the kids ready for school and helping out around the house. It kind of helps me forget I suppose. Until I switch on the television and it's _everywhere_." He shrugged, "It's impossible to escape from it."

_Or from her_ I added silently.

"It's okay to admit that you're scared, Gale. Nobody's going to judge you for it."

"I'm the strong one Undersee." He shook his head furiously, "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would!" I argued, "My mother's been sick for a long time Gale. Who do you think has to _cope_ with that? My father certainly doesn't."

His features softened a touch, "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." I looked away from him, blinking back the tears harshly, "Nobody does."

There was a beat of silence and I sighed heavily, "I miss her too you know? I wish I could bring her back home in one piece as well. But all that _wishing_ is futile because nothing we do here can help her. And that's what eats me up the most."

"You know what _I_ hate the most?" Gale's voice was gentle but strong, "That I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop her from volunteering…I couldn't even volunteer in her place. I should've gone with her I should've taken Mellark's place - "

"She would've never forgiven you if you'd done that Gale. You know that. She needed you to take care of Prim."

He turned to me sharply, his gaze hot, and then a soft smile split across his lips, "I guess you're right."

I elbowed him playfully, "You _know_ I'm right."

"Yeah." He whispered, suddenly reaching forward and gently tucking a strand of my hair behind one ear, "You are."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. He was _so _close, if he leaned forward just a little bit, he would be _kissing_ me. My pulse was beating wildly and my heart was practically pounding against my ribs.

I was sure he could hear it.

"Undersee. I meant what I said before," He gave me another one of those _Gale_ smiles, that turned all my bones to jelly, "You really _are _full of surprises. And the truth is…I like it."

I blushed hotly, but kept his gaze, despite the fact I really wanted to look away. He brushed his thumb across my cheekbone gently, before dropping his hand from my skin all together and breathing out loudly.

"I should really get going. It's going to be dinner time soon."

"Alright."

Gale stood, and I followed after him quickly, trying to duck my head from his view. I caught a smirk on his face and tried to ignore him but the truth was I was certain he knew about my feelings for him.

How could he not?

We made our way back towards the fence silently, and when we rolled over onto the other side, Gale grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him so that we were looking at each other. I forced my eyes to stay glued to his face, and tried to stop the blush from working it's way onto my cheeks, but to no avail. I knew my face was pink and ruddy and that Gale had noticed, but he was polite enough not to mention anything about it.

"Will you be alright getting home?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright." He bit his lip, "See you around…_Madge_."

And then he was gone, and I was left with a furiously beating heart and the revelation that for the first time _ever_ Gale had called me Madge.

Not Undersee. Not Townie or Princess.

But _Madge_.

And the feeling that brought me was worth every bit of pain I experienced loving Gale unrequitedly. Because I was sure my heart would burst right out of my chest, and I didn't even _care_.

…


	4. Jealous

There was a knock on my door very early one Saturday morning.

I raced downstairs, wondering - and okay _hoping_ - it could be Gale with an early batch of strawberries. But when I threw the front door open, I was met with a smiling Thom.

"Oh." I raised a brow, "Thom!"

"Hello Madge." He shot me a toothy grin and despite myself, I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly wary of the fact that my hair was no doubt in an absolute mess and I was still wearing my pyjamas.

"I wanted to ask you out." When my eyes widened he held a hand out quickly, "Not like on a _date_ or anything. Just two friends spending the afternoon together on a sunny Saturday. What do you say?"

"Oh." My cheeks flushed brightly, "I - "

"I mean we don't have to." Thom's grin faltered, "If you're busy or - "

"No, no. I'm not busy." I smiled widely, "Sounds great Thom. Come in and have a seat in the foyer whilst I change."

He nodded, and his expression changed, as if realising for the first time that I was still in my pyjamas, "Sure. Right. Of course."

He followed me inside and the sat down at the soft leather couch in the far right of the foyer, his eyes glancing around the room almost nervously, as if taking in his surroundings.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shirt, "I could get your some breakfast - "

"No that's okay." Thom grinned, "Just go on and change."

I nodded and turned, trying not to think about a certain grey eyed hunter who brought me strawberries. I mean really, Gale and I were barely even _friends_ why should I care what he thinks about me and Thom going out?

This wasn't even a _date _Thom had said it himself. So what was it? A friendly meeting?

I shook my head and slipped on a yellow sundress, pulling my hair back and sliding into a pair of clean white pumps. When I stepped back downstairs, Thom was sitting in the exact same position I left him in, except his hands were folded neatly between his knees and his dark head was bowed making it look as though he were almost _praying_. I cleared my throat noisily and he looked up, smiling.

"Ready?" He laughed, "That's pretty quick for a girl."

"Well you know what they say about us Undersee's."

He stood and came over to loop my arm through his, "No." He grinned, "What do they say?"

"You never know quite what to expect." I tried to make my voice sound conspiratorial but fail miserably at it, instead causing Thom to bark out a chuckle, "Excuse me! Are you making fun of me?"

As we stepped out into the sun, Thom shook his head vigorously a faint smile painted stubbornly onto his thin lips, "No, no. Not at all."

"Right. You'd better not be. Because you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Thom's dark gaze travelled over to meet mine and he laughed again, "You're really something else, Undersee." There was something in his dark eyes that softened a shade when he said this, and suddenly my heart felt like it was in my throat.

"So where are we going?" I asked casually, trying to change the subject.

The fact that his skin was touching mine, and we were walking so closely wasn't helping my nerves in the least. Thom smiled easily and nodded towards Town.

"The Hob of course." He winked, "That's where all the cool kids hang out."

"Do you think Gale will be there?" The question slipped out of my lips before I could stop it. Thom froze and dropped my arm, turning to face me seriously with an arched brow. His lips were pulled up into a smirk and pulled a face.

"Ah." He said slowly, "So _that's _why you said yes to hanging out to me today. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Hawthorne?"

My cheeks were blazing hotly and suddenly I knew I couldn't avoid the truth anymore. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously and sighed.

"Look Thom it isn't what you think. I like spending time with you a lot - "

"You just like spending time with Gale _more_." He grinned, "It's alright Undersee. I'm just going to work twice as hard to win you over."

My blushed brightened, "Thom I - "

"Just kidding Madge." He nudged me in the shoulder gently, "Lighten up I'm just kidding around with you."

"Oh." My heart was still racing and my cheeks were still burning, "Right."

"Well don't look so disappointed." He teased, slinging an arm around my shoulders playfully and pulling me in for a hug, "I'd say Hawthorne is some kind of lucky to have a girl like _you_ pining after the sorry bastard."

"Thom!" I giggled, thwacking his chest, "Don't be like that."

"What? It's true."

"I don't think Gale would like it if he heard you talking like that."

"You think I care?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No. No I don't." I looked up to shoot him a look when my heart froze in my chest. Because walking towards us, his stormy grey eyes as unreadable as ever, was none other than our topic of conversation _himself_ Gale Hawthorne.

"Thom." He growled, his dark brows pulled into a deep frown, "What are you doing with Undersee?"

I touched his arm lightly, but he shrugged away from my touch.

"We were just going to go have lunch at the Hob." Thom answered nonchalantly, "You want to come?"

Gale looked over at me wordlessly and then shook his head, "She isn't going to the Hob, Thom."

Thom furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Have you seen her?" He snorted, "She wouldn't last five minutes in there."

"Hey!" I cried, finally catching Gale's attention, "Who on _Earth_ do you think you are Gale Hawthorne? Stomping over here like you're the boss of me and telling my friends what I can and cannot do!"

"I'd say I'm being realistic." He crossed his arms coolly, "Do you really think you're going to be okay surrounded by a bunch of grimy hagglers and Seam kids who think you've got a pole stuck halfway up your ass?"

"I will manage just fine."

Gale smirked and shook his head, "Undersee come on. You're not stupid - stop kidding yourself."

I couldn't believe it. Did Gale actually think he had any right to be acting the way he was?

"You're being ridiculous!"

Gale grunted, "No Madge, _you're_ being ridiculous."

And damn it curse my stupid heart for flipping when he called me _Madge_. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that my pulse was racing and groaned.

"I'm going to the Hob, Gale." I turned to Thom, who had been watching us fight intently, and grabbed his arm, "Come on. Let's go."

But when Thom didn't move, and I swivelled back to find him staring at me almost _apologetically _I felt like I could rip out Gale's eyes. Screw him for ruining a perfectly good afternoon just because he thought I was some stupid, doe-eyed idiot from Town who couldn't hold her own.

"Fine." I huffed, stepping away from them both, "Suit yourselves." I started walking back towards Town, trying to ignore the fact that tears were suddenly streaming down my cheeks, when somebody grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"What?" I growled, looking up into the worst kind of beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"Madge. Will you just quit being so hot-headed for a minute."

"Me? Hot-headed? Oh that's _rich_ coming from you Gale!"

"I was just looking out for you, okay?" He interrupted, hand touching my shoulder lightly, "You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"This kind of…stuff?"

"Being somebody's friend." I could've sworn I saw a red patch travel up the length of his thick neck, "Besides what were you doing with Thom, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" My heart was pounding against my rib cage almost painfully, "We're just friends."

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "Wait a minute…Gale…are you _jealous_?"

His grey eyes widened and he stepped back almost as though I'd burned him, "_What_? Are you _crazy_ Undersee? I just - Thom's my friend and - urm well I'm looking out for him!" He finished quickly, his hand going to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

I smirked, "You're jealous."

"Goddamn it Undersee I am not jealous."

"Just admit it."

"Madge - "

"If you resist it only makes it worse."

"_Undersee_ - "

"I think it's sweet really - "

His big hand came to clamp over my mouth and he rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up for a minute?" I was rendered speechless by his touch (silly girl that I am) so I just nodded, wordlessly, "I was not _jealous_ okay. So get that silly idea out of that head of yours." But his grey eyes had softened a great deal, and the sides of his mouth were twitching and even though I agreed to drop the subject I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, the ice around Gale Hawthorne's heart was starting to melt.

And that maybe I was the reason for that.

…


	5. Flirt

She won.

Well, technically _they_ won. But everybody knew it was because of Katniss.

There was a celebration in Twelve of course. Our first victory since the "great" Haymitch Abernathy.

Everybody was so excited. Everybody, of course, except Gale Hawthorne.

He turned up at my door on the night of the crowning, his hair mussed up in all the wrong ways and water dripping across his forehead. It had been raining, and Gale had clearly been stuck in the thick of it all. If he cared or even _noticed_ I couldn't tell, because before I knew it he had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me outside. I stepped back when he pressed his hard body against mine and something in the pit of my stomach trembled.

What had gotten into him?

"He loves her." Gale's stormy grey eyes bore into mine relentlessly.

I took a deep breath. Of course. He'd come to talk about Katniss.

"Yes." I answered coolly, "He does."

"She doesn't love him." My heart froze and I paused.

What did he want me to do?

"I don't know."

My reply clearly didn't satisfy him because he flinched away from me, as though I'd burned him and threw his hands in the air angrily, "She _can't_ love him!"

"Why not?" My voice was soft, gentle but _not_ weak. Never weak.

Gale looked over at me sharply and licked his thick, bottom lip, running his tongue along his teeth almost angrily, "Because…because…he lives in _Town_."

"Oh please." I scoffed loudly and rolled my eyes, "You know that's not the real reason you're upset Gale."

I was so mad at him. So mad at him for loving Katniss when she'd spent weeks fawning over Peeta.

So mad that I had let myself fall in love with him when all he really cared about - and all he ever _would_ care about - was the girl on fire.

"Then what is it, Madge?"

"You love her." I said pointedly, the words tasting like acid on my tongue, "And it hurts to see her with Peeta."

He snorted obnoxiously but didn't try to deny it. I shook my head furiously and stepped away from him, "I can't deal with this Gale. Not tonight."

But before I could slip into the security of my home, Gale grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back, so that our chests were touching and our noses almost brushing against one another. He blinked and for a moment I caught a surprising softness behind those usually stony grey eyes of his.

"Madge please."

"What?" I breathed, our lips literally inches away, "I don't know what you want me to do, Gale. I can't lie to you. I don't know if Katniss loves him or not. I don't even know what love looks like when it comes from Katniss."

"Quiet."

I blinked, "What?"

"Katniss' love is quiet. She loves in silence, in strength. Loyal."

My heart felt like it's been torn right down the middle and I wondered if Gale knew how badly he was hurting me. Probably not.

"I know." I nodded, "She's perfect."

"No. Not perfect." He shook his head, "Just…Katniss."

I narrowed my eyes and tore myself away from his grasp, "Glad we sorted that one out."

"Undersee…"

"What Gale? What?"

He seemed conflicted, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying, "Me too."

And then, I left him, stepping back inside and not allowing myself to give way to the massive sobs caught in my throat until I was absolutely sure, he was gone.

…

Thom invited me to a Seam party. And I stupidly agreed to go.

He'd warned me there would be drinking and all kinds of debauchery but the truth was I didn't care. Ever since Gale had confronted me about Katniss and Peeta, I'd felt like my heart might never be fixed again.

When I arrived at the slag heap almost an hour later than Thom had told me everybody was already there, sitting around a fire that had been lit, and passing what looked like bottles of brandy around.

"Madge!" Thom was sitting on a rubber tyre, "You made it."

I smiled at him and waved, walking towards him, "I did."

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I'd never stand you up, Thomas."

He crinkled his nose, "Ugh. Don't call me that, please."

"But that's your name."

"Unfortunately," He grimaced, "That's what Thom is for."

I grinned, "Alright, Thom it is then."

"You want something to drink?" He was holding a plastic cup and a silver flask and I tilted my head to one side.

"What is that?"

"Brandy." He smirked, "You want some?"

"No, that's okay." I told him, shaking my head, "I'll pass."

I'd seen what alcohol could do to you before, and the truth was I'd never really been enticed by the idea of making an absolute fool out of yourself in public.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

By Thom's fourth glass, I was beginning to get the feeling that maybe it was time for him to go home, when a tall, dark irresistible figure materialised by the side of the fire and my heart skipped a beat. Of course. Gale. Thom pointed a finger towards him shakily and grinned.

"It's your boyfriend."

I smacked him on the shoulder, "He is _not_ my boyfriend, Thom."

"He sure as hell acts like it."

Gale's eyes were scanning the party carefully and he paused when his gaze landed on me. He arched a dark brow and I tried to shake him off casually, looking away and trying to laugh at a joke Thom was attempting to tell me. But I could feel his eyes on me, and soon enough he'd crossed the floor and was standing directly over me.

"Undersee."

I looked up, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your kind of…thing."

"What is my kind of _thing_ then Gale? Since you seem to know me so well?"

He grunted, "Anything but…this."

"Gale please." I shook my head, "I'm just trying to have a nice time - "

"With this?" He grabbed the flask of alcohol from Thom's unknowing hands and ignored his friend's pathetic cries of displeasure, "What are you doing to yourself, Undersee?"

"Nothing!" I was so angry it felt like my eyes could pop right out of their sockets, "You don't know what you're talking about Gale!"

"Why are you here at a party, _drinking_ Madge?"

"I was not drinking!" I felt tears bite the back of my throat, "And excuse me for wanting to have a little _fun_ sometimes. It's hard to enjoy myself when all I can think about is you and your stupid smile and how goddamn _stubborn_ you are!"

And then, I swore, the world froze. For just a moment, everything around me was still. It was like there was nobody else on the planet except me and Gale. Everything else faded into the background.

His thick lips turned up at the sides carefully and he cocked his head to one side, "What was that, Undersee?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, my cheeks flashing hotly, "Nothing. Forget it."

I stood quickly, wanting to scramble away from him as quickly as possible, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me so close to him I swear I could feel his heart beating.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Undersee." He was still sort of smiling, "What did you say?"

"You know what I said." I stammered, "I can't get you off of my mind, okay? Are you happy now?"

He licked his bottom lip and then spread his mouth into a full blown, teeth-baring, earth stopping grin, "Yeah. The happiest." And then he leaned in and planted the softest kiss imaginable on the tip of my nose before resting his forehead against mine for just a moment and smirking.

"And for the record," He breathed, "Your pretty stubborn too."

I was, of course, rendered speechless by both his closeness and the fact that he just _kissed_ me. And okay it wasn't on the lips but goodness, was my heart _racing_. He pulled away from me and touched my cheek gently before shrugging his shoulders.

"The fact that I care enough to look out for you must mean something, right Undersee?" I nodded, dazedly and he chuckled, "We've just got to figure out what _exactly_ that is."

I hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol but suddenly my mind was foggy and blurred and everything had kind of merged into one big flash of colour.

"Gale Hawthorne," I finally breathed out, "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

He smirked, "And if I am?"

I shook my head and looked down, my cheeks blushing impossibly brighter, "It's not a problem," I whispered, suddenly aware of the fact that Gale Hawthorne had just kissed my nose in front of a huge crowd of people, "Not a problem at all."

Thing could only get better, from here.

…


	6. Embrace

When Katniss arrived home, in District twelve, I barely saw Gale for about two weeks.

I assumed he was too busy tending to her every need to spend even a moment thinking about me let alone come to visit me, and I tried to be mad at him, really I did but no matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about him.

So I tried to distract myself.

I spent most of my days playing the piano or visiting Thom, until one Saturday morning when I decided enough was really enough. I needed to pay Katniss a visit, whether it killed me inside or not.

I set out early in the morning, just after sunrise, and weaved quietly through Town, not at all surprised that most of the stores were already opening.

Peeta's family's bakery had the windows thrown open and the smell of bread wafted into my nostrils deliciously. The walk to the Victor's village was quiet, however, and I found myself wondering whether or not Katniss would even _remember_ me. Of course she would remember me. Of _course_ she would. She'd been my only friend before the Games - or well, as close to a friend as Katniss Everdeen could be - and winning the Games wouldn't change that, right?

Suddenly, I felt bad.

What if Katniss had loved Gale along - what if this whole Peeta thing really was an act, and she'd spent her days and nights worrying about the mysterious Hunter with dark eyes and a haunted past? What if I were trying to come between something that had always been destined to be? Gale and Katniss. Katniss and Gale.

Her house was at the very end of the street, wedged in between Haymitch's and Peeta's. It was beautiful - huge and white and sweeping - but impersonal.

It reminded me of everything else the Capitol made. Beautiful on the outside, but completely empty when you opened it up.

I stepped up the front porch and knocked, once, straightening out the skirt of my light blue dress and tucking my hair behind my ears neatly. It took a moment, but the portal swung open and a very tired looking Katniss Everdeen greeted me. She paused for a moment, and then her grey eyes lit up just a touch.

"Madge!" She cried, reaching out to embrace me stiffly, "Oh my gosh!"

I hugged her back and when she pulled away smiled, "Hello Katniss. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She stepped back, "I'm sorry I haven't come round I've just been so busy planning…the wedding." The last words came out choked and I nodded.

"I understand."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes. Thank you." She opened the door further and I stepped inside, following her through the huge front room into what looked to be a sort of parlour.

"Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head, "No that's okay."

She took a seat at the black couch placed at the very centre of the room and patted the cushion next to her, "Come, come. Sit."

I did as I was told and sat myself down, crossing my legs almost awkwardly and turning to face her, my heart suddenly racing. Katniss' face was set in that cold, detached expression it always was, but there was something else flickering behind her grey eyes.

"How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm alright. How are you?"

"About the same." I clasped my hands into a tight ball and placed them in my lap, "I'm sorry about…everything."

She nodded briskly, once.

"Thank you."

"The house is beautiful."

"It does it's job," She answered tightly, and in that moment I knew she was still my Katniss. The girl who abhorred everything the Capitol stood for - and for that, I was thankful. Not even the Games had been able to take away that fierce determination of hers.

"Listen Katniss, I came to talk to you about something personal." I said, sagging my shoulders forward gently and sighing, "It's about Gale."

"Hawthorne?"

I nodded and she cocked her head to one side, "What about him?"

"I like him." My voice came out much stronger than I had expected, "A lot. More than a friend should."

If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She licked her bottom lip slowly and leaned backwards, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is clear Gale loves you. I just wanted to know if you love him too."

Katniss seemed taken aback by my boldness and I couldn't say I blamed her. I was pretty shocked myself.

"I - I don't know."

I held my breath.

"I mean…I can't love _anyone_ right now." She looked almost apologetic, "It's too dangerous."

But what she really meant was that she was too scared to look inside that cold heart of hers and discover her _real_ feelings. Even if that meant hanging both Peeta and Gale by a string.

"I understand, Katniss." But I didn't. Not really.

How could I?

Gale was perfect to me. He was everything I wanted. But all he could think about was this dark-haired girl who doesn't let anyone in. And even though I wanted to hate her for it, I couldn't.

Because Katniss was just as broken as I was. Just as scared and hurt and lonely…except in a completely different way.

And even though she was better at hiding her feelings, and even though she pretended that she was fine, I could see right through her. Because Katniss was, in so many ways, just like me.

"I'm sorry, Madge." She lowered her head for a moment, "Really."

"Yeah." I stood, "Me too."

Katniss didn't expect me to pretend that I wasn't upset. She nodded at me stiffly and watched as I trailed towards the front door wordlessly.

"Goodbye, Katniss."

Her grey eyes softened, "Goodbye."

And then, I was gone, taking my broken, shattered heart with me and trying my very hardest not to let the pieces fall on the ground on my way out.

…

We needed goat's cheese. And I needed a reason to find my way into the Seam to try and look for Gale.

It was pathetic, really, but I was so far gone, I didn't care.

The moment I stepped into the town square, I knew something was wrong. There was a deafening silence that spread an icy chill up the length of my back.

And then, I heard the crack of a whip. My head jerked up quickly and I ran towards the crowd that was huddled in front of me, pushing my way through the throng of people, and ignoring their whispers of displeasure. My heart was racing.

No, no, no, no.

My blood felt frozen.

Somehow I knew…I just _knew_ that -

I paused when I reached the front of the crowd, my entire being feeling like it would sag over.

Gale Hawthorne was bent over the whipping post, his entire back bloodied and the skin completely broken through, whilst a huge, burly man stood over him, glaring at Katniss.

"She saved him." Somebody whispered from beside me almost excitedly.

Katniss had a lash across her cheek that was already welting over angrily. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even _move_. I just watched, helplessly as Katniss carried Gale - _my_ Gale - offstage, her grey eyes set determinedly and her shoulders broad and proud. Peeta followed her quietly, his blonde head bent almost in submission, and Haymitch trailed after the both of them, running a hand through his greasy hair slowly.

Suddenly, it was like my body was kicked into overdrive, and I found myself scrambling over towards them desperately, my heart pounding against my ribcage almost painfully.

"Wait!" I yelled, reaching out for Haymitch's elbow, "Wait, please."

He turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed, and when he gaze fell on me he quirked a light brow.

"What do you want, Princess?"

"What happened?" I asked, gesturing wildly towards Katniss who was now sharing the load of carrying Gale, with Peeta, "How - "

"Cray was replaced. This new Head Peacemaker decided to make an example of Hawthorne." He scowled, "Not even that dip shit deserved what just happened. Treated him like a goddamn animal."

"Is he - is he going to be okay?"

Haymitch shook his head, "Doubt it. He took a lot of whips. Maybe too many."

My heart was suddenly in my throat and my entire body felt like it might topple over at any moment.

"But - I - what - "

"Sorry Princess. I've got to go. Tell your mum I say hi." He hurried off after Peeta and Katniss, leaving me alone, fear gripping every part of my being.

Gale…was going to _die_? No. No, no, no.

He couldn't die. He couldn't. Not until…not until I told him how I really felt about him. Not until I knew what it felt like to have his lips pressed against mine and his hand holding my own.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair _goddamnit_.

I rushed home, ignoring the fact that my hair had fallen loose of its ponytail and my dress was now crumpled and stained from the mud puddles I hadn't even realised I'd stepped in. I threw the front door open desperately and rushed up the stairs, not bothering to knock and instead flying into my mother's dark room, crashing loudly into her bedside table and falling against her deep velvet duvet.

She stirred, for a moment, and then her head popped out from beneath the covers, her eyes bleary and dazed.

"Mum." I panted, "Mum please I need your help."

She watched me, confused, and for a moment I wanted to rip her hair out.

"_Please_ mum. Please. You don't - you can't - " My words caught on a sob and suddenly I was crying, my whole body falling forward with the force of my tears.

My mother blinked quickly and sat up, "Madge?" She whispered, her brow furrowed, "Madge honey what's wrong?"

"Gale." I croaked out, "He's hurt. They whipped him…he could _die_. Oh my god." My words came out a rushed gurgle and my heart was still pounding fiercely against my ribcage.

"Darling - "

"I need some of your medicine," I choked out through my tears, "It's the only thing that will save him."

"Madge…" Her voice was gentle but I could hear the edge of disapproval behind her tone and I shook my head furiously.

"Don't tell me you can't mum." I said seriously, "If you say those words I'll die along with him."

My mother sighed deeply and nodded, resolutely, fishing a vial of the morphling she had survived on for all these years, out of her bedside table. She passed it to me and curled my fingers around it protectively.

"Be careful." She whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

And then I was gone, racing through the snow that had started to fall with one target in mind: _Save Gale Hawthorne_.

…

It had been almost three days since Gale's whipping and I still hadn't heard anything from either him nor Katniss.

The only thing I knew for certain was that he hadn't died. If he had, there would've been some announcement of his death and then a funeral to commiserate his life.

But nothing of the sort had occurred, and for that I was grateful.

It was a Saturday morning, and I was sitting in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make a strawberry parfait when the front doorbell rang.

I thought it might be a friend of my father's or maybe even Thom coming by from an impromptu visit, but when the portal swung open and Gale Hawthorne was standing before me, I was sure my heart had fallen right out of my chest.

"Gale?" I blinked, "What are you - "

"Why?"

I paused, "Why what?"

"Why did you give me that morphling?"

"I - uh - I - "

"Madge." Gale stepped forward forcing me inside the house, "Why did you give me that morphling?"

"I thought you were going to die." I whispered, lowering my head, "I was…scared."

"Why?" He pressed his eyes dark and stormy, "Why were you scared?"

"Because you mean a lot to me Gale." I murmured, looking away from him "More than I'd like to admit."

"Damn it Undersee!" He tugged an angry hand through his hair, "Why the _hell_ did you have to say that?"

"What?" I cried, jerking my head up sharply, "You asked me why I'd done it - "

"And I wanted you to say because you felt bad for me or because you pitied me…hell I'd even be okay with you saying you wanted me alive to keep bringing you strawberries. But not…not _this_. Not caring and goddamn _feelings_."

"I'm sorry Gale," My bottom lip quivered violently, "I wasn't aware that my goddamn _feeling_ didn't fit into your agenda!"

His eyes flashed dangerously, "Madge you know that isn't what I meant."

"No? Then what _did_ you mean Gale? Because believe it or not I can't just _stop _the way I feel, okay? I'm not built like that." _I'm not built like Katniss_.

Except, of course, I didn't say that last bit out loud.

"I know," He stepped forward, "I know Madge. I'm just…I'm not used to it, alright?"

"Used to what?"

"People caring so much about me."

"But your mum - "

"Is my _mum_. She has to care about me."

"And Katniss - "

"Was my only real friend on this planet, and even _she_ couldn't help me the way you could."

We both stared at each other for a moment, and my heart started to pick up pace.

"Is that it?" I whispered, trying to stop my voice from wobbling.

Gale narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Did you just come here to yell at me?"

He seemed taken aback for a moment by my words, and then smirked, "No, not just to yell at you." He shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around my waist,, "I came to give you this, too."

And then he pulled me into his chest and rested his chin ontop of my head, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Thank you," He whispered, smiling softly, "You really are some kind of wonderful, Undersee."

I just stood there, motionless, unable to form any kind of coherent thought let alone actually _speak_ and allowed Gale Hawthorne tohug me for the first time _ever_.

And I realised one thing as I stayed wrapped up in his warm embrace.

Gale Hawthorne seemed to be all ice and stone on the outside, but just a single touch from him sent my heart racing and my fingertips tingling. And really _that_ was the moment that I realised I was truly in love.

Because all the pain and heartache and all the _disappointment_ was worth it, if he could make me feel like this for just a little while.

Man. I was a goner.

…


	7. Dance

You can do this Madge.

Come on. You can _do_ this.

I was standing at the front door of Gale Hawthorne's tiny house. My hand was hovering over the surface of the portal, my heart thundering loudly against my ears.

He was going to say no. This was a stupid idea.

Why did I think that he'd say yes?

What on Earth could have possibly _possessed_ me to come all this way for almost definite failure?

I had to leave. I had to go. I couldn't ask him. He'd laugh at me. He'd call me crazy. He'd -

The front door swung open and a little girl who looked no older than five years older was looking up at me her pink lips pursed, "Who are you?"

"Oh." I squeaked, "I'm - "

"Posy!" An older woman who I assumed was Gale's mum came up behind the little girl and shooed her away, "Don't be so rude!" She looked over at me and smiled, "Hello dear."

"Hi." I was blushing hotly, "I'm Madge."

She nodded, "I know who you are. Have you come to see Gale?"

My cheeks heated up even more and I licked my bottom lip anxiously, "Uh…yes."

"He's gone to pick up some dinner, but he should be back very soon. Would you like to come inside and have some tea?"

"I…" This was my moment. This was fate telling me run away. Far, _far_ away.

"Oh please girl!" The little girl - Posy - stepped in between her mother and myself, grabbing my hand, "Your hair is so _pretty_."

I laughed nervously and let her lead me inside the small house, "I suppose my decisions already been made for me."

"I'm Hazelle by the way," Gale's mother told me, as she sat me down at a small, dining table, "Gale's mum."

I nodded, "I know who _you_ are."

She grinned, "You better." She poured some water into a black steel pot, "Do you like herbal tea?"

"I do."

"Good. Because that's all we have." Hazelle took out a porcelain mug that was chipped, and had a pretty picture of a butterfly on it and started preparing my tea.

Posy leaned forward in her seat enthusiastically and grabbed my wrist, "Are you Gale's girlfriend?"

"Posy!"

"No, no it's alright," I giggled, "No I'm not Gale's girlfriend."

"Why not?" She wrinkled her nose, "Gale is so dumb sometimes. You are so _pretty_."

"Posy!"

"What? It's true." She grinned toothily, "I ain't said nothing wrong mum."

"You _haven't_ said _anything_ wrong."

"Right." She nodded and turned to me seriously, "Do you want to be Gale's girlfriend?"

"I uh - well…"

"Posy _really_. That's enough."

"But _ma_!"

"No buts." Hazelle shook her head firmly, "You're going to send the poor girl running before Gale even gets here."

"Aw." Posy fell back and crossed her arms, "You're no fun sometimes, ma."

"I'm your mother." She smirked, "I'm not supposed to be fun."

Hazelle placed the steaming hot mug of tea in front of me just as the front door flew open and Gale lumbered in, a young boy who couldn't be older than eleven and another of about fourteen trailing after him.

"Oh good." She smiled, "They're home."

Gale caught sight of me and quirked a dark brow, "Undersee? What are you doing here?"

"Madge came by to see you Gale," Hazelle's tone was reprimanding, "And since you weren't around I told her to wait."

"Oh." He licked his bottom lip, "Hi."

I waved self consciously, "Hello."

"Gale." Posy stood on her chair and puffed out her chest, placing both hands on her hips, "You better ask her to be your girlfriend. Cause there is nobody else in the whole of District twelve…or maybe even _Panem_ as pretty as her."

My cheeks flushed brightly and I looked away sharply, suddenly scared to see what reaction Gale would have to his sister's words. One of Gale's brothers choked a laugh and Gale himself cleared his throat noisily.

"Posy…" He shook his head but I caught the hint of a smile playing on his lips, "You sure know how to get me in trouble, now don't you?" He grabbed her off the chair and placed her on the ground, ruffling up her hair and telling her to go get washed and changed for dinner.

"But I want to talk more to Madge."

Gale sighed, "She'll be here when you get back, Pose."

"Promise?" The little girl blinked up at her big brother.

He rolled his eyes, "I _promise_. Now get."

"This is Vick by the way." Hazelle gestured towards the youngest boy and then pointed at the other, "And Rory. They're both Gale's brothers."

I nodded at them both and they smiled warmly. I was seriously beginning to like the Hawthorne family.

"Boys," She looked at her younger sons, "Will you come help me wash Posy up for dinner?"

"But _mum_," Vick whined, "We haven't done that in - "

Hazelle whacked him on the shoulder and gave him a stern look, which he nodded resolutely to, "Fine."

Rory, it seemed, had understood what his mother was really trying to do, and sent Gale a cheeky grin. To which Gale responded with a roll of his eyes and - if my eyes were not deceiving me - a small smirk.

And then they left, and me and Gale were alone. He turned to me slowly, arms crossed.

"So." He raised a brow, "Why did you come all this way, Undersee? I assume it wasn't just for the tea."

I had all but forgotten the mug of now cold - tea in my hand, and I shook my head, nervous again.

"I came to ask you something." My heart was beating loudly again, and I felt like at any moment I could pass out.

"Well?" He tilted his head forward, "Go on."

"There's a party next week. In Town." I started nervously, fiddling with my fingernails, "An engagement party. And we can bring one guest and I was uh…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

There. I'd said it. My heart was still beating right out of my chest, but I didn't feel like I was going to throw up anymore.

Gale furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then smiled gently, "Are you asking me out, Undersee?"

"No! No!" I shook my head vehemently, "I just meant as friends, of course! Not a date!"

He smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort, "Hmmm. Sound like a date to me."

"It is not a date." I was blushing profusely by now, "I didn't mean it like that!"

He chuckled throatily, "Man. It's pretty fun to see you squirm." He crossed his arms and sighed, "I'd love to go, Undersee, but you know my policy. I don't do _Town_."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Of course." Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

How could I have thought even for one moment, that Gale Hawthorne would throw caution to the wind and actually show up at a Town party with me? Was I really that dumb?

"I should go." I mumbled, suddenly feeling ridiculously awkward, "Dad's waiting for me."

"Hey." His eyes softened and he reached out to touch my shoulder, "It's got nothing to do with you Madge - "

"But it does Gale." My own gaze flashed hotly, "I live in Town Gale. It's part of who I am. So yeah…I'd say this has got something to do with me."

"I…"

"Save it." I shook my head and wiped at the lone tear that had treacherously trickled down my cheek, "I really should go before curfew."

I ignored Gale when he tried to call me back, and flinched away from his fingers when they wrapped around my arm, slamming the door shut with my departure, and not allowing myself to give way to the tears that had been building at the back of my throat, until I was sure Gale couldn't see me anymore.

And then I'd remembered something.

Gale broke his promise to Posy. I wasn't going to be there when she came back.

And it was all _his_ fault.

….

"Madge. _Smile_." My father hissed, nudging me in the gut sharply.

I looked over at him, exasperated and pasted a fake grin onto my face. I hated things like this. Lavish banquets with champagne and turkey and all the chocolate you could imagine.

And all because some stupid Town kid was engaged.

And _okay_ I know I kind of fall into the _stupid Town kid_ category along with him but not _really_. Because unlike all these other kids around me I knew what actually happened beyond the pristine walls of my home.

I knew what real hunger and decay looked like and I wasn't afraid of it.

"What has gotten into you today?" My father whispered harshly, as he forced a fluke of punch into my hand, "You've been acting like a brat since we arrived."

"I told you I didn't want to come."

"And _I_ told _you_ it wasn't up for discussion." He rolled his eyes, "Now at least pretend you're having a good time Margaret."

I didn't bother arguing and instead looked away from him, intent on finding at least _somebody_ else who seemed to be having as much as an awful time here as I was. When my gaze caught onto Katniss' I sighed in relief. She smiled at me and nodded, and I crossed the room, desperate to move away from my father's scrutinising glare.

"Katniss." I smiled, "Gosh you don't know how good it is to see you."

She seemed almost shocked by my greeting and cocked her head to one side, "Nice to see you too, Madge."

"I _hate_ stuff like this." I crinkled up my nose in distaste, "So boring."

"Stuff like this?"

"Engagement parties. Who cares if two people have decided to get married to one another? They certainly don't have to throw a _banquet_ because of it."

Katniss pursed her lips, "This is the first I've ever been to."

"Lucky you," I grumbled, "They aren't exactly something I look forward to."

I had to admit, Katniss looked _beautiful_. She was wearing a skin tight red dress and had her hair piled up into an intricate design that had her looking like some sort of exotic beauty, and not at all like the girl from my memory. She was exquisite standing before me, a vision of perfection.

Peeta sidled up beside her and she tensed slightly when he slung an arm around her waist, "Hello Madge."

"Hello Peeta."

I hadn't really seen much of him since they'd returned from the Games, but he looked different somehow. Tired…almost _frightened_.

"How have you been?"

I shrugged, "Alright. How have _you_ been?"

"About the same." He dropped his arm from around Katniss' waist and patted his hair back gingerly, "I'm not looking forward to leaving again."

"Your leaving again?"

"At the end of this week," He answered softly, "The Victory Tour."

"Oh. Of course." I bit my bottom lip, "I'm sorry you have to go through it all again."

Peeta sighed, "Thank you."

There was a beat of silence, and then Katniss cleared her throat.

"We really should get going Madge." She frowned, "We have to make the rounds."

I nodded, well aware of what was expected of them by now asVictors, and squeezed her elbow gently, "See you later Katniss."

Her grey eyes were dark and unreadable, "Yes." She smiled wryly, "See you later."

And then they were gone, weaving through the throng of people and pretending they cared about whatever drivel they were being forced to listen to.

I watched them carefully, my heart heavy. Peeta's smile - though forced - was flawless. He looked happy and bubbly, everything a Victor was supposed to look like.

But Katniss. Katniss was guarded - even more so thank she'd been before the Games. Even with _Peeta_. And for a moment I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, all the rumours were true. Perhaps Katniss really didn't love Peeta. Maybe she'd only done what was needed to survive. Maybe…maybe she loved _Gale_.

Suddenly, I was desperate to leave.

I had to get _out_. I had to get fresh air. I had to be _alone_. Far away from Katniss and Peeta, and their broken hearts and the way they moved around the room as though they really had lost the Games.

As though in the end, nothing really mattered because of all the blood on their hands.

My head was spinning, and I felt dizzy, sick, like I might vomit, when somebody grabbed my arm gently. I spun around, expecting my father to be looming over me with some remark about how disappointing my behaviour tonight had been, when my eyes met the gaze of Gale Hawthorne.

"Gale - what are you doing here?"

"I thought you invited me."

I swallowed thickly, "I did but I thought - "

"I changed my mind." He smirked, "Come on, let's dance."

My heart was beating wildly against my chest and suddenly, I didn't care about Katniss or Peeta or my father, or the fact that the shoes I was wearing felt like death traps. All I cared about was that Gale was _here_ with _me_.

"Wait." I stopped him before he could wrap his arms around my waist, "I can't dance. Like, at all."

He shrugged, "Neither can I. We'll learn as we go."

Gale's arms came to rest around my waist and I lifted my hand to lock around the back of his neck, as I'd seen so many other girls do before. He smiled down at me and winked.

"I think we're doing a pretty good job so far."

"Yeah." I blushed, "I guess we are."

There was a beat of silence and then Gale sighed, "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you the other night, Madge."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't."

"It is to me." I shrugged, "Anyway all that matters is that you're here now. Any longer and I may have poked my own eyes out with a toothpick."

He laughed dryly, "Funny."

"So what changed your mind?"

"About coming?" When I nodded he smiled softly, one of his hands moving from my waist to cup my cheek gently, "You."

I was pretty sure he'd just cut off all circulation to my heart. When his thumb started moving in hypnotic circles against the skin, I thought I might actually faint.

"What do you mean?" I breathed, my mouth gaping open like some dead fish.

"Well I figure if you're from Town and you're pretty okay," His smile widened, "Then I had to give everyone else the chance to prove that they're okay too, right?"

I nodded, wordlessly, and almost whimpered when his hand brushed back some of my hair and then dropped back down to my waist. He pulled me tighter against himself and pressed a gentle kiss against my forehead.

I closed my eyes, wondering if maybe this was all some dream and in a moment I'd wake up in bed and kick myself for dreaming up something so utterly perfect.

"By the way," I whispered, my voice barely audible, "Is this _really_ a date?"

Gale laughed and shook his head, "Of all the things to ask Undersee, you choose _that_?"

"Well I'm just wondering…"

"No." He answered firmly, and my heart fell, "You said this was just a friend thing."

"Oh."

He chuckled, "Don't sound so disappointed." When I pulled away from him slightly he was smirking, "I'm going to take you out on a _real_ date, tomorrow."

My pulse started racing, "_Oh_."

The first time I danced with Gale Hawthorne, was also the moment I decided that if making up with him was going to feel this _incredible_ I would happily spend all of my days fighting against him.

…

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd just like to take time to thank you all for reading, and for loving my story as much as I do! This has been my favourite chapter to write so far...and I know that Rory Faller has been totally looking forward to their first dance! So TADA here it is...I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) And before people start telling me Gale is OOC...he isn't. This is just his ice melting. He's not going to be stone cold around Madge forever! **


	8. Date

"Wear something pretty." Gale had told me, as he dropped me off at my door, last night, "It's going to be a night you'll never forget."

No kidding. I was already sweating from every pore possible, and it felt like I could hurl at any given moment.

Gale Hawthorne was taking _me_ out on a date.

Me!

I couldn't believe it. My first date _ever_.

I couldn't tell him that, of course, though. I'd just had to pretend that I knew what I was doing. Mum had been lucid enough to help me pick out a dress - a pretty pink number that fell just beyond my knees and ruffled playfully around the edges. I was wearing heels, not too tall though, I still hadn't really gotten the hang of walking in them yet, and my mother had brushed the slightest touch of make-up onto my pale skin. My hair had been curled and fell in delicate ringlets around my face and to be perfectly honest…I felt _pretty_.

I just hoped Gale would be pleased.

The door bell rang at seven fifteen and I knew it was him. My heart was racing, and I thought I might start seeing stars, but I flew down the stairs, collecting myself for a moment, before throwing the portal. Gale was standing before me, his handsome face illuminated by the dim light overhead. He smiled when he saw me, and his eyes widened.

"Wow. Undersee you look…_good_."

I blushed, "You do, too."

And he did. Of course he did.

He was wearing a powder blue shirt which he'd tucked into charcoal grey trousers, and his hair was ruffled and patted to one side. His lips split apart into an easy smile.

"Thanks." He raised both brows, "Enjoying the view?"

I realised I'd been staring and my cheeks blushed even brighter, "Sorry," I mumbled, stepping outside and shutting the door quietly.

"Hey if I were you, I'd be staring too." He winked and grabbed my arm, looping it through his, "Come on, let's go."

His closeness was driving me crazy but despite myself I took a shaky, steadying breath and asked, "Where are we going?"

"If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise." He smirked, "Don't worry Madge, you'll love it."

My heart sped up at the mention of my name on his lips and I flushed excitedly. I could barely believe it.

I, Madge Undersee, was on a date with _the _Gale Hawthorne. The boy I'd had a crush on since the moment I decided boys didn't have cooties anymore.

We made our way through the Seam and I could hardly think properly over the pounding of my heart. We were walking in the direction of the Victor's village and I furrowed my eyebrows.

Why was Gale taking me this way? Was this some kind of short cut? Had he found a secret place just for the two of us?

My head was spinning by the time we pulled up in front of Peeta's house and I cocked my head to one side, "Gale?"

"Just be patient." He pulled me up the stairs, "We're almost there."

The front door swung open before either one of us had knocked, and Thom was standing before us, dressed in an impeccable black suit that was no doubt one of the many Peeta now owned, with a towel hanging from one arm and his hair slicked back stylishly.

"Welcome!" He grinned widely, "Can I take your coat, Miss?"

"I don't have a coat," I laughed, shaking my head, "Sorry."

"Oh. Well then, follow me."

Thom led Gale and I deeper inside the house, into what I could only assume was the dining room. It had been decorated beautifully, with a small round table set in the middle, covered by a single white cloth and decorated with a glass vase and one single red rose sat inside it. The lights were dimmed low, and there were these pretty twinkling fairy lights that looked like stars in the night sky.

Thom pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit. When Gale and I had settled into our cushioned seats, Thom grinned widely.

"The food will be out in a little while. I'll bring you something to drink whilst you wait. Is fruit punch alright, Miss?"

I nodded and bit my lip, "That's perfect, thank you Thom."

He disappeared out the door we'd just come through and I looked up slowly, locking gazes with Gale and shaking my head.

"This is…_amazing_." My mouth felt unbelievably dry, "How did you pull all this off in a _day_?"

"A gentleman never tells." Gale winked and smiled, "I'm glad you like it though."

"Like it? I _love_ it."

"Good enough for a first date, then?"

"Perfect." I nodded enthusiastically, "Really. This is…everything I'd hoped and more."

"Good." He reached out over the table and interweaved his fingers through mine expertly, giving my palm a squeeze.

Of course at the contact, my heart had twitched in my chest uncontrollably, and for a moment I worried that I might have stopped breathing. I blinked rapidly and took a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Gale."

He moved his hand away from mine when Thom entered the room again, carrying a tray with two flukes that were filled to the brim with what I could only guess was fruit punch. He placed one in front of me, and the other in front of Gale and smirked, "Enjoy."

Gale whacked him on the leg playfully as he slinked away from us, shaking his head and muttering something about _kids these days_.

"I knew I should've never asked Thom to help." Gale sighed deeply, "Now he's never going to shut up about it. He'll tell me I've gone all soft for you."

"And have you?" I asked, my heart beating fast, "Gone soft, I mean?"

He quirked a thick, dark brow, "I don't know. Have I?"

"Well you're certainly not as…unfriendly, to me as you once were."

"Undersee!" He gasped, "What are you talking about? I was always nothing but nice to you!"

I scoffed, "Right. Come on Gale, you don't actually believe that do you?"

He blinked and rolled his shoulders back, "Well. I always brought you strawberries."

"That you did. You know Saturdays became my favourite day of the week because of that?"

The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Gale's eyebrows arched right up into his hairline and he smirked cockily, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms.

"It did?" He teased mercilessly, "And why was that, Undersee?"

"Because of the strawberries!"

"Right. It had nothing to do with a certain dark-haired handsome Seam boy coming by to visit you every week, right?"

"No!" But my cheeks were flushing hotly and I knew my argument was futile, "Oh whatever. I'm never going to win with you."

"Hey." I looked up and his eyes had softened a great deal, "Saturdays became my favourite day of the week too."

My breath caught in my throat almost violently, "Really?" I squeaked out.

"Really."

I wanted to lunge at him from across the table and finally put an end to all my suffering and wondering. I wanted to _finally_ kiss him.

But of course, a lady never makes the first move. Especially not across the dinner table.

So I stayed put, crossing my legs nervously and smiling at Thom when he whisked through the door carrying two plates of pasta.

"Bon appetit." He grinned, pouring some cheese shavings over the food and then leaving us alone once more.

I dug in to the food, happy for the distraction and momentarily forgetting how awfully _messy_ spaghetti can be. So of course, in the midst of attempting to eat a noodle, I slurped it into my mouth unceremoniously and ended up splattering meat sauce _everywhere_. Gale looked over at me and chuckled at my misfortune.

"Undersee what am I going to do with you?"

I grabbed my napkin and dabbed at my mouth furiously, suddenly angry for making a fool out of myself. Tears started burning behind my eyes and I blinked madly, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow me whole.

"Hey." Gale reached over and grabbed my hand, freezing my actions, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just - I'm ruining everything." I mumbled, a tear squeezing out of my eye stupidly, "I'm sorry."

"You're not ruining anything Madge."

"Yes I am."

He chuckled, "No you're not. I think it's adorable that you made a mess with your food. Come on don't be silly." He took the napkin from my hand and wiped at my mouth himself, causing my heart to flutter sporadically, "A little meat sauce never killed anybody."

"But it sure made them look stupid."

"Not you," He assured me seriously, "Never you."

He dropped the napkin and reached forward, brushing my bangs away from my eyes and smiling, "Now come on, we haven't even gotten to the best part of the evening yet."

I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded, eating through my entire plate and listening to the story of how Posy, Vick and Rory had tried to coerce Gale into marrying Madge.

"They promised to do all your chores for the rest of the month?"

"Yep." Gale nodded emphatically, "Posy even suggested the rest of the _year_."

"Wow. That's dedication."

"It seems my family was pretty taken by you the other night, Undersee. Though I can't quite understand why."

I kicked him from under the table and he laughed, "Hey that hurts!"

"Good." I stuck my tongue out at him, "It should."

We had finished our meals, and Thom had cleared away our plates, and I cocked my head to one side, "What next?"

"Oh." His grey eyes glittered mischievously, "You'll see."

The door swung open and a very pleased Peeta Mellark swept through, balancing a cake on his right hand and smirking cheekily.

He placed it happily in front of me and grinned, "Special delivery placed by Gale Hawthorne."

I stared at the pastry and my heart literally leapt into my throat. It was so pretty.

The cake was a dusty pink in colour and made up of three tiers that were decorated by beautifully cut strawberries and drizzled over with what looked to be chocolate sauce.

"It's a strawberry cake," Gale told me happily, "I told Peeta to bake it for you."

"You…you…oh." I breathed out, unable to get anything else to form in my brain because all I could concentrate on was the fact that Gale Hawthorne had not only organised this entire night solely for _me_ but he'd also commissioned this beautiful cake to be made, too.

Peeta had left us alone and I looked up slowly, my eyes watering, "Thank you, Gale."

"Your welcome." He was smiling softly and it was all I could do not to reach over the table and press my lips against his and lose myself in everything that represented him.

I almost didn't want to do it, but eventually we cut the cake and I served us both a piece.

"It's delicious," I said, when I spooned a little into my waiting mouth.

"Dough boy sure knows what he's doing."

"That's an awful nickname, Gale."

"Well he calls me caveman," He shrugged, "So I'd say we're pretty even."

"Peeta Mellark calls you caveman?"

Gale raised a brow at my disbelief, "Can you blame him? I mean _look_ at me."

Trust Gale to spin even the lowest of insults into some form of compliment. He pushed his now empty plate to one side and grinned.

"You ready to go? Not to be a killjoy but I want to get you home before curfew."

I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. It was already almost ten o'clock.

"Yeah, let's go."

Gale came over to my side of the table and helped me up, but this time instead of looping my arm through his as he had done before, he linked his fingers with mine and _held my hand_. My world literally stopped moving for about five seconds and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

He led me out of the dining room and I smiled at Thom and Peeta who were both waiting at the front door for us.

"Thank you." I nodded graciously, "The food was delicious Peeta."

He grinned, "You are more than welcome Madge."

"You were the perfect server, Thom."

"You were the perfect guest," He retaliated, reaching out to squeeze my shoulder affectionately.

The night was crisp when we stepped outside and I shivered.

"Cold?" Gale asked, pulling me a little closer to him.

"A little."

"Good enough reason for me to have you close." He chuckled, as we made our way through the Victor's Village and began the short trek back to Town.

I blushed, "Gale…You can't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because my tummy goes all weird and funny."

He bit his lip and squeezed my hand, "Well maybe I like it that way."

"You're sneaky."

He snorted, "And you're pretty."

"_Stop it_." I was sure by now my cheeks were so hot you could fry eggs on them.

"Oh alright." He nudged my shoulder teasingly, "I'll stop."

They sky above us was dark and starless and I sighed, "Thank you for tonight, Gale. It was beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it lived up to expectations."

I refrained from telling me that he could've covered me in mud and called me _Stella_ and it still would've been good enough for me, and instead just smiled.

We arrived at my home and he walked me right up to my door, towering over me almost intimidatingly, and letting go of my hand once we were settled underneath the porch light. He lifted a hand to cup my cheek and traced my jawline softly.

"I had an amazing time tonight Gale." I breathed, "Really."

He smiled gently, "Yeah. Me too."

"Does this count as a date then?" I asked jokingly, although my voice came out forced and choked from his closeness.

"Yes." He leaned forward slightly, "It definitely does."

I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss that I knew was going to come when -

"Madge?" The front door swung open, and my father stood before us, running a hand through his white hair, "_Oh_. I - uh…well. Madge it's getting late," He blinked uncomfortably, "I think it's time you come inside."

I felt Gale pull away from me quickly and I locked my jaw, angry at my dad for having interrupted at such an important moment, "Okay dad."

My father had the decency to at least close the door and wait inside for me, but when I turned back to Gale I knew the spell had been broken and the moment had passed. I sighed heavily.

"Hey don't worry about it," He whispered, "I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

I nodded resolutely, "Alright."

"Goodnight Madge." He bent down quickly and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, "Sleep well."

I lifted a hand to the skin he'd just touched and blinked hazily, "Goodnight caveman."

He laughed but said nothing, instead nudging me gently inside the house and clicking the door shut. I waited a moment and leaned against the surface of the portal, willing my rampant heart to slow down.

"Margaret Undersee what was that?"

I turned to my father, who had shuffled into the front room and had both arms crossed expectantly.

"My first date." I mumbled, smiling happily, "And the absolute _best_ night of my life."

And that was no exaggeration, either.

…


End file.
